


Alonenoblade

by memememeow



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: Technoblade finds his house to himself again, finally. He decides to indulge a bit."Techno forced himself to imagine featureless warmth, a nondescript hand tending to him, or better yet, a mouth. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and let his thumb swipe across his head, being careful to keep his sharp nails away from the sensitive bits."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Alonenoblade

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent smut. I'm writing about Technoblade(character) in order to cope with my Disgusting crush on Technoblade(person). If Techno ever finds this, I'm so sorry, please don't read. This is not intended for you. This is intended for any other people on the internet that may feel similarly to myself.

Technoblade set down the book he'd just finished. Finally, he had a day to himself, a day of peace and quiet with no one else around. Techno thumbed through the pages, pleased with how the story had ended. He got up and replaced the book on it's shelf, his enchanting table humming softly nearby. Glancing out the window of his small attic, he noted that it was barely past noon, and he still had plenty of time to himself. No 'brothers' to bother him. Techno scoffed at the thought of Tommy or Wilbur being his brothers. They'd decided that themselves, without any input from him. Technoblade didn't like the idea of family. Sure, Phil was fatherly, and sure, the other two had a bit of a sibling dynamic, but he couldn't accept them as his kin. Technoblade had no family. His mother was human and frail, and his father a piglin. They'd been torn to shreds when their relationship went public. So, Technoblade remained alone. He could fend for himself, anyway. He didn't need others to judge him. 

Techno laid back on his bed with a sigh. It's not like anyone really liked him anyway, he told himself. They just wanted to use him. To use his power for their own means. Power he'd gotten all by himself. A thrill ran through him as he recalled slashing and stabbing his way to the top. Some of those kills had been great triumphs, and the fear in people's eyes after that was well worth the bloodshed. The voices murmured, stirred awake by the memory of blood. He pushed them back down, too relaxed to listen to their constant screams. Techno tried to recall the last time he'd been this comfortable. He sank a bit deeper into the bed, eyes drooping slightly. Should he nap? Nah, he decided. That'd be a waste of a perfectly good afternoon. So, what to do then? Techno pondered. 

As he stared at the ceiling, he felt the ache in his muscles. It was less than usual, due to his short 'retirement' recently. Perhaps he'd work out a bit, regain strength. But he didn't feel up to that. It was cold outside, and warm here in his bed. Techno stretched lazily, his shirt riding up. He scratched his stomach and slowly, another idea came to mind. He could jerk off. How long had it been since he'd had a chance to do that? A warmth spread throughout his loins as he considered the idea. Glancing outside again, he confirmed that he was alone, and he knew Tommy and Wilbur wouldn't be back to bother him until late today or early tomorrow. Maybe... Maybe he'd indulge a bit. 

Techno felt the warmth spread throughout his body as he began to strip his layers off. Surely nobody would interrupt if he had just a minute. Right? Embarrassed, he slowly trailed a hand down his pants to feel his cock rapidly hardening. Yeah, it had been a while. He palmed himself nervously, giving constant checks out the window and stopping at every noise outside. He couldn't imagine how he'd recover if he was caught doing THIS. His breath hitched at the thought of Dream finding him. Of anyone he knew, Dream would be the one to drop by unannounced. No, Dream wouldn't show up, he reasoned. A smirk crossed Techno's face as he remembered taunting Dream for his homelessness the other day. His aroused hindbrain provided him with an image of Dream, flushed and embarrassed, insisting that he had a house. As the thought sent a flash of heat into his groin, Techno shook it off. He would NOT jerk off while thinking of Dream. 

A deep, shuddering breath and Techno slowly lowered his pants and underwear. He was getting worked up now, fully hard and sweat beading at his brow. He took himself fully in hand and moaned softly, still trying to keep quiet just in case. He slowly began pumping himself, picking up speed and breathing shallowly. Techno forced himself to imagine featureless warmth, a nondescript hand tending to him, or better yet, a mouth. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and let his thumb swipe across his head, being careful to keep his sharp nails away from the sensitive bits. Another moan leaked out from deep within his chest. He let his other hand go to his balls, gently kneading. Techno growled. The sensation was beginning to become overwhelming. He bucked his hips, fucking into his fist. He pulled the hand from his balls to shove it into his mouth, muffling his increasing cries. 

Techno heard the sound of a stick cracking outside and forced himself to be still and listen, gripping the base of his cock tightly. He was right on the edge, desperate for release, but he stayed perfectly still until he was sure the sound meant nothing. Cautiously, he began stroking himself again and choked out a sob at the tension in his gut. Then, finally, it was too much for Technoblade. He let out a guttural groan as he came, thrusting into his own hand and losing his composure. He breathed heavily and raggedly as he came down from his high. 

Techno pulled up his pants, damp with sweat. With a disgusted look at his cum-streaked hand, he wiped it on his bedsheets and rolled over, nap winning out over his spent body. He'd deal with the cleaning when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not one, but TWO boyfriends who love me (a boyfriend and a fiance) and who am I sitting here fantasizing about? Technoblade. 
> 
> Every time Techno mentions he has no gf or whatever irl, I feel a pang of shame at the thought of how often I think about making him cum.


End file.
